


Not Always Alone

by galacticctrash



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, I don’t know what I’m doing oops, I haven’t posted a fic since 2012 so I don’t know what I’m doing y’all, Past Relationship(s), i have a vague idea in where this is going so please bear with me, the mandalorian equivalent to a childhood sweetheart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticctrash/pseuds/galacticctrash
Summary: Zhaa left her fellow mandalorians behind years ago only to have Din Djarin find her again in his time of need.(I’m really bad at summarizing things, especially things I write)
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Not Always Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry if this is bad or you find grammatically errors, It’s been a long time since I’ve written again yet alone a whole ass fic. There might be smut or something like that later on, I’m not sure yet but from what I remember I wasn’t too great at writing smut before so I highly doubt I’m any better now.
> 
> Also I had to come up with a title for this fic kinda on the spot and I kinda hate it I’m sorry.

Rain hit the tarp above Zhaa’s head as she sifted through the muck at the bottom of the cold river. Slowly she moved her fingers along the metal netted base of the sifting pan, looking for any glint of deep green against the black and brown of dirt. As she went through the motions she almost felt like she was back on another world, back in another time. Before she got too lost in her own mind she felt like she wasn’t alone. Quickly she looked up and around her, there was no one around. She still had the feeling as she got to her feet and looked up to the treetops in the sky, she saw a silver ship. Dropping the sifting pan she took off down the worn path alongside the river.

When she got back to her hut her eyes looked around the small room, seeing if anything looked out of place. She heard a branch snap a few yards away from the door. Crouching down she listened, waiting to hear any more movement outside. A deep voice came from outside, she couldn’t make out what was being said but the tone of voice sounded annoyed and tired. Zhaa silently moved to the wall beside the door. Her fingers went to her right thigh and removed the old worn blaster from the holster, clicking the safety off. After almost a whole minute of waiting by the door, the handle moved and the door opened. She didn’t move from her spot along the wall, she waited. In the doorframe a chromed plated humanoid figure stepped in. Their own blaster was drawn and slowly they scanned the small wooden hut. Zhaa positioned the blaster in the crook of their arm in a place where she knew that the shiny metal didn’t protect, her finger still on the trigger. “What are you doing here?” The chrome warrior didn’t move, the blaster in their hand was dropped. “I need help, Zhaa.”

Hearing the blaster drop she moved back, not hostering it but keeping it her hand in case he was lying. She looked out the doorway to see if there were any more of his crew along with him. “Where Xi’an and Qin?” “I don’t run with them anymore.” “Then who were you talking to then?” Zhaa heard something fall to the ground, she lifted her blaster again but the Mandalorian grabbed it from her hand causing her to fight back. She grabbed his wrist, turned away from him, pulling him into her back then with her body she rolled his body over her back sending him to the floor. Keeping her grasp on his wrist she saw that he moved to activate the flamethrower. Thinking quickly she moved her grip to his wrist to the top of his hand and ripped the flamethrower from his wrist before he had a chance to turn it on. The chrome fighter took his chance in her second of hesitation and kicked her feet out from under her. Seconds after landing on the ground the Mandalorian was on top of her, pinning her hands to the floor. “I’m not here to hurt you. I just need your help.” 

The pair looked at each other and through the heavy breathing they came to a silent understanding. He stood up and held his hand out of her but she ignored his offering and stood on her own. “Who were you talking to then?” “My crew mate.” “You? With a crew?” “It’s complicated.” “Of course it is. It always is with you.” Zhaa looked over at him and he was no longer standing in the same spot or looking at her, he was outside once again. Bending down she picked up his now broken flamethrower and then followed him outside. When outside she saw him bending down and when he stood back up a small creature was in his arms. The creature was no bigger than a human baby, it had green skin and ears larger than its own head, eyes were the size of small plates and it was wrapped in a brown robe. 

“What is that?” “My crew mate.” “This…” The Mandalorian didn’t say anything he was looking at the small green creature in his arms. Zhaa walked over to them and looked at the man’s crew mate. The big eyes followed her as she approached and as the creature looked at her Zhaa felt that the big brown eyes were familiar. “What do you need, Din?” “The Guild is after the child.” “And?” “I can’t let them take him.” Looking up from the big eyes of the green baby she looked at the covered face of her old friend. She could feel him looking back at her and she quickly looked down to the broken weapon in her hand. “Come in and I’ll fix this up.”

~~~

As night began to fall Zhaa went off into the woods to find dinner while Din and the creature stayed back at her hut to start a fire. After an hour she returned with a few large amphibious creatures to see Din taking care of some of his wounds as he sits around the fire pit with the child not too far from him. “Does he have a name?” “No.” “No?” “He doesn’t speak and he was alone when I found him.” Zhaa sat opposite him across the fire and started removing the unbeatable parts of the large amphibians. “Where did you find him?” Din didn’t say anything. Zhaa wasn’t surprised at this, that was what it was like to be around him. Ever since they met all those years ago Din was always a man of few words. She didn't mind it but in her youth it would drive her mad, she used to want to hit him or shake him just so he would say something. Now she was used to the silence. Living alone on the forest planet on the outer rim will do that to a person. 

“Does he eat?” Din looked up from his arm and over Zhaa, she was standing over the fire dishing soup into a wooden bowl. “Yes.” She nodded and put down the bowl then headed back into the hut to search for a smaller bowl. When she found one she went to walk back outside only to see the small green child standing in the doorway of the hut. As she walked by she picked him up and handed him the bowl, the small three finger hand grabbed onto her finger making her look down. His big eyes were looking up at her and when her eyes locked with his, the small creature cooed up at her making a small smile come to her face. Sitting back down Zhaa took the bowl back and filled it with soup then gave it back to the child and kept him on her lap. 

As he ate Zhaa looked across the fire back over at Din, who was still stitching his arm up. Watching him work with the needle it was clear to her that it had been a long time since he used the old ways of medicine, it could have been years. “What happened?” “I ran back into Xi and Qin.” He didn’t look from his arm and just like old times he gave her the short answer. “Please tell me they’re not breathing.” Again nothing. Din went back to focusing on himself and Zhaa didn’t wait for him to respond. “How long are you staying here? You said the Guild was after the child, so are you bringing the mobs of bounty hunters on me?” “We won't stay long. Maybe a few nights. Not long.” Silence yet again. Zhaa put the child on the log next to her then got up and walked over the Mandalorian sitting next to him. Before he could interject she looked at his wound. “You should have cleaned this up earlier.” He didn’t say again but when her hands touched his skin he moved back from her after a few seconds he relaxed. “You don’t have any medpacks?” “I haven’t gone into the town in a few months… I ran out. Need I remind you that you don’t have any either. What’s your excuse?” And yet again he said nothing.

Zhaa finished up and carefully tucked everything back into the small case. Before she could stand up she felt fingers running through her hair. “Your hair is long.” “What?” Looking over she watched as Din ran his gloved fingers through her black hair. Zhaa stopped and looked at his hand move around the ends of her hair. He was right, her hair had grown from the last time they had seen each other. When she had last seen him her hair was just to the tops of her shoulders but now it down to the small of her back. Zhaa hadn’t been with him long but she could tell he had changed. Hell, the second she saw him she could see the change. Din was now becon reflective beskar. The dark red armor he had once dorned was gone. It had been melted down and given to a foundling, like all armor that the mandalorians have worn before. What he could have done to have a full suit of beskar was a mystery to her. It had been a handful of years since she left her planet but there’s no way the galaxy could have changed that much in that short amount of time. “Your hair is longer than when I last saw it.” “That was years ago, Din… Not wearing the helmet is… freeing in a way.” the Mandalorian looked up from the hair that he held in his hand and looked at her face. “You could have come back after that. I vouched for you, I told the councils what happened to you and they-“ “Din. It’s fine… after everything I didn’t deserve to come back. It was my decision.” She watched him shift on the log, she knew he wished she had stayed. Deep down Zhaa wished she would have stayed by his side.

Thank you.” “Wow. That’s a first.” “I’ve thanked you before.” Zhaa stood up and looked over at the child then she looked up at the dark sky above them. “You can stay… I’ll make up a bed for you both and tomorrow we can move your ship to a safe spot.” “Thank you Zhaa.” She looked back down at him and smiled a little again then she went back into the hut to find materials to make beds for her two visitors.


End file.
